The way I feel
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: KratosRaine one shot where Raine tells Kratos how she feels about him. Now no longer considered part of the Bliss timeline see my profile for details.


My chibi-muses are grinning as they've gotten their own way again. I was going to sew but they dragged me away from the machine to write this. But hopefully this will please everyone who was asking me to write another Raine/Kratos one shot :)

Set a short while after "Keep me warm".

Just a few thoughts from the reviews to "Keep me warm". Kitten Kisses: Glad you enjoyed "Keep me warm", hope you'll enjoy this one too :) Yes, I do like Kratos/Raine as a pairing as long as it's done well. Kratos's past has to be taken into account carefully I think, right? :)

Dee and Rai the Canadian Faries: A cookie? Wow, my favourite, with M&Ms on! I'll make sure to share it with the chibi-muses. Thank you :) Hope you enjoy this one too, you asked so nicely for me to write another story :)

Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, feedback is always very much appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I think it's wonderful, I get lots of ideas for stories involving the characters but I don't own it, Namco do.

* * *

Raine listened to the soft, steady breathing of the beds' other occupant and wished she too could sleep. But once again her mind refused to relax, thoughts zooming around, troubling her and keeping slumber away. 

She was thinking about the man beside her who, she noticed as she propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him, seemed awfully peaceful.

She sighed, terribly confused. She was sure now that she loved him, but she didn't know for certain how he felt about her.

He seemed to enjoy being close to her, and certainly some of the others had given them knowing looks, but was his affection for her merely platonic? She knew he felt bad about all the terrible things he'd done, and she suspected he wanted to make things up to the people he'd hurt. Perhaps looking after her was his way of making peace with her. Plus, as a healer, keeping her happy was good for the group.

The trouble was he wasn't giving out any clear signals one way or the other. He seemed to enjoy hugging her and holding her hand, but he'd not tired to fondle or kiss her, even lightly, despite the fact he'd had plenty of opportunity. They'd been sharing the same bed for quite some time now, another confusing signal.

He always slept with his back to her, she spooned him. Not once had he rolled over to hug her and, perhaps, show affection by running his hands lightly over her body.

She'd like that, Raine thought, blushing deeply at the thought of how good that would feel. Then she chided herself for having such thoughts, she didn't even know if he felt that way towards her.

She sighed, it was no good. She'd have to talk to him, and she had to do it now, she wouldn't get any sleep otherwise.

"Kratos, hey, Kratos! Wake up!" she tapped his shoulder.

"No, no, Noishe, don't feed the teddy bear cornflakes," he mumbled in his sleep. Raine giggled and tried again.

"Kratos, heeeeeeeeey, Kratos," a gentle shake now rather than a poke.

"Hmmm, hey, wha?" he woke up, blinking. Then he saw who had woken him. He frowned gently.

"I thought we agreed you could share my bed on the condition that you let me sleep?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I, I, um, I need to talk," Raine said, feeling a little nervous. What if he didn't feel the way she did? She didn't know what she'd do. Had it been right to wake him? Oh heck, she'd done it now, too late.

"You're not going to let me sleep until you've talked are you?" he asked, his hair falling over his eyes in a sleep induced mess that was simultaneously both funny and attractive to Raine.

"Please, it's important," the half-elf said quietly.

"Oh, alright," he said as he rolled over to face her and propped himself up on his elbow, mirroring her own pose.

"This is awkward to ask, but, I feel I need to," Raine said slowly. "How do you feel about me?"

"I like you, I think you're a great person," Kratos smiled.

Raine felt her breath catch in her throat. Like. He liked her. Only liked? Why oh why had she asked.

Kratos noticed her pained expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, running his hand through her hair.

Sweet Martel she was confused.

"Only like?" she asked sadly, her eyes falling to the bed sheets. She didn't feel she was able to look at him. 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She felt terrible, he was making this so difficult. She decided the easiest thing to do was to be blunt.

"I really, really like you, and I feel that I always want to have your company. I feel like you're special to me and that I belong with you. I love you, and I'm frustrated because I don't know how you feel," she gazed up at him then, waiting for his reply. Her eyes glistening with tears she was ready to shed if she got the answer she feared getting. It was a deep, terrible fear.

Instead of replying with words he lent forward and kissed her, very gently and tenderly on the lips. Then he drew back a little.

"Does that answer your question?" he grinned.

"Oh Kratos," Raine beamed back at him, glomping the brown haired angel and rubbing up against him, unable to stay still she was so full of joy and happiness. He smiled softly and hugged her back, nuzzling the top of her head.

She leaned up and kissed him. She was done talking but she wasn't going to let him go back to sleep. Not just yet anyways.


End file.
